The present invention generally relates to placard holders, and more specifically relates to a placard holder configured to receive a placard, such as a placard which indicates the disability of a driver of a vehicle, and configured to hang from the rear view mirror of the vehicle.
There is a need for a lightweight, inexpensive placard holder which can receive and protect a placard and which can hang from the rear view mirror of a vehicle. One type of placard which should be protected is a disability placard, such as a placard which indicates that the driver of a vehicle is handicapped or disabled. Such a placard is used to enable the driver to park in a handicapped parking spot without either getting a ticket or getting towed. It is important to protect such a placard because if such a placard should get destroyed, it may be difficult or may take a long time to finally receive another one from whatever government authority or agency issues such placards. Additionally, it is important to protect such a placard to ensure that the placard can be hung from the rear view mirror of a vehicle as, in many jurisdictions, this is the proper location to display such a placard for law enforcement to see. It is important to provide that such a placard is not subject to harm whenever the placard is moved from one vehicle to another because many disabled drivers drive more than one vehicle and must continuously transport their disability placard from vehicle to vehicle.
A general object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a placard holder which is configured to hang from the rear view mirror of a vehicle.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a placard holder which is inexpensive.
Still another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a placard holder which is lightweight.
Yet another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a placard holder which is durable.
Still yet another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a placard holder which is generally see-through and is configured to receive a placard such that the placard is viewable through the placard holder.
Briefly, and in accordance with at least one of the foregoing objects, an embodiment of the present invention provides a placard holder that includes a body portion and a hook portion extending from the body portion. The placard holder is configured to receive a placard, and the placard holder is configured such that the placard is viewable through the placard holder when the placard is received by the placard holder. Preferably, the placard holder is made of a relatively clear or transparent plastic, and the placard is slidable into the placard holder. Preferably, either a side or the top of the placard holder is configured to receive the placard. Preferably, the placard holder is configured such that the placard does not protrude from the placard holder once the placard is inserted in the placard holder. Hence, the placard holder fully protects the placard which is contained in the placard holder. The hook portion is configured to engage a rear view mirror of a vehicle such that the placard holder hangs.